


For All The World

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Regina never understood why he would take the risk and climb 30 feet of wall just to spend the night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All The World

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Regina and Robin were having a secret relationship in FTL
> 
> KEEP SENDING ME SOME PROMPTS: http://bowtyesarecool.tumblr.com/ask

Every night it would be the same routine. An arrow would fly through the window and latch itself onto the floor and minutes later there Robin would be, stilling on the window sill with a grin on his face. Regina never understood why he would take the risk and climb 30 feet of wall just to spend the night.

Just as she didn’t understand why he wanted to be with _her._

Some nights were spent talking. Other nights where spent with their lips crashing as their bodies moved together as one. Then there was those nights where they held each other close and just gazed into each other’s eyes.

When the sun rose, it ended the same. He would give her a kiss and a smile and ask:

"When will we tell them?"

Regina would sigh. She wanted to tell them all, that she was finally happy and that she was finally in love. But she was scared…not for herself but for him. Her reputation was infamous as someone who ruined lives and broken hearts. He was so kind to her and so noble, why would she tarnish his reputation of someone who was good by having him be associated with a shrew like her.

But she never told him how he felt. Regina doubted she ever will. She just would smile and kiss him gently.

"Soon," She would always say, "soon."

With a heavy heart she would watch him leave, always feeling empty without him by her side.

She wished it was different. She really did. But there were some things that needed to be kept secret.

Even so, with what she had she wouldn’t trade it….not even for all the world.


End file.
